UNFAIR
by SeiYoshi
Summary: Jika saja Alfred tidak merencanakan sesuatu dengan otak busuknya. "Dad, aku mencintaimu." — dan Arthur Kirkland hanya menganggap main-main perasaannya. / Salah satu bagian dari kumpulan One Shot yang ditulis berbeda pairing di setiap judulnya. Main story dari cerita sebelumnya— STATE. USUK. Yaoi. Slight another pair. Please read the description before you read the story.


" _Dad_ , aku mencintaimu."

Alfred dapat melihat pria _Brittain_ itu menyemburkan teh sepersekian detik setelah ia melontarkan kata barusan, membuat kedua alis di wajah mungilnya tertaut. Buku gambar yang sengaja dibawanya untuk dipamerkan kecipratan sial, Alfred berteriak sawan ketika menyadari sampul kecoklatan buku itu sudah basah oleh semburan teh dari mulut sang _Brittain_ — buru-buru menyembunyikannya ke balik punggung dengan melayangkan tampang protes.

Bukankah itu reaksi yang sedikit berlebihan, mengingat pernyataannya hanyalah sebuah _ungkapan_ biasa? Sementara pria Brittain itu mendengus, menyahut pernyataan barusan dengan nada gusar, dengan sedikit gerakan mata yang berusaha menghindar; "apa yang kau katakan, Al—"

"Aku serius!" Alfred kecil membalas cepat, tak mengizinkan sang _United Kingdom_ menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bahkan sempat-sempatnya menggebrak meja sehingga pria itu seketika terjengkang. Sejenak mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya, Arthur Kirkland malah mengambil sepucuk serbet dan menyapu ujung bibirnya— _tahan_ , Arthur. Tidak seharusnya kau menanggapi pernyataan anak kecil itu dengan serius— karena _mana mungkin_ anak kecil itu sungguh-sungguh menyatakan cinta padanya— pengecualian jika cinta yang dimaksudnya hanya sebatas hubungan anak dan orang tua— ya, _tidak lebih_ , Arthur Kirkland berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sembari tertawa nelangsa. Begitu tatapannya beradu dengan sang anak yang seolah menantikan jawaban, sang _Brittain_ menjerit nanar dari dasar hati.

"Hahaha— _Yeah_ ," jeda, mari kita susun dulu kata-kata yang tepat— " _Dad_ juga mencintaimu, Alfy. Begitu juga dengan Matty dan _Papa_."— _great_. Karena bagi Arthur, tidak ada jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu, mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Arthur ragu Alfred akan menyukai jawabannya— namun sungguh, masih terlalu dini baginya untuk membahas soal cinta. Arthur tersenyum kecut sembari mengelus pucuk kepalanya. "Nanti kau akan mengerti makna cinta yang sebenarnya setelah besar— _hahahaha_ ,"

Senyum yang awalnya mengembang di wajah sang personifikasi _United States_ , menghilang. Entah kenapa dia merasa hatinya begitu terluka.

( _Dan Arthur Kirkland hanya menganggap main-main perasaannya._ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **UNFAIR**

By **SaiyuuTachi245** aka **Yoshi-nii**

A **Hetalia** **\- Axis Power** Fanfiction © **Hedikaz Himaruya**

.

 **Alfred F. Jones** x **Arthur Kirkland**

[ America x England ]

 **Rated : M**

.

" _I know it's really strange. But don't say anything and just listen."_

.

 _ **( Didedikasikan untuk kepuasan pribadi, tanpa sedikitpun niat merugikan pihak manapun.**_ _ **Isi cerita menjebak**_ _ **. Segala bentuk protes dan ketidakpuasan terhadap isi cerita akan segera disingkirkan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan. )**_

.

A/N : Salah satu bagian dari kumpulan One Shot yang ditulis berbeda pairing di setiap judulnya. _Main story_ dari cerita sebelumnya— _**STATE**_ — disarankan untuk membaca cerita sebelumnya agar bisa mengerti dengan jalan cerita yang bersangkutan.

 **Warning** : cerita sampah, gak mutu. Tidak sesuai EYD dan banyak typo bertebaran ( _Uh_ , _oh_. Sekali lagi Author tekankan bahwa Author terlalu malas untuk mengeditnya) **Male x Male**. Akan terdapat banyak kata kotor terselip dan pastinya— **SEX SCENE** yang Author sendiri tak bisa prediksi kapan munculnya. _Homophobic_ silakan menyingkir.

 **TIDAK BAIK UNTUK "DIKONSUMSI" ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR** — walaupun Author sendiri masih di bawah umur— **MENGANDUNG ADEGAN TIDAK SENONOH DAN KATA-KATA KOTOR.**

 **DIPERKENANKAN KLIK BACK SEBELUM MENYESAL!**

 _ **Don't like, don't read.**_

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

… — _apa-apaan yang barusan itu?_

Alfred F. Jones menatap langit-langit ruangan bergradiasi coklat dengan alis menyatu. Sudah lewat 10 menit— tetapi ponsel yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidur masih saja berdering; Alfred bertaruh penelpon bersangkutan pasti sangat keras kepala. Rasa-rasanya baru saja dia mengalami mimpi indah— namun deringan telefon dadakan itu memaksanya untuk membukakan mata. Sejenak Alfred mengerjapkan matanya, mengucek-nguceknya— lalu menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi. Jam berapa sekarang?

Mahasiswa berusia 19 tahun itu belum bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, cepat-cepat menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di tepian tempat tidur, dan meneriaki ini keras-keras;

"APA MAUMU, SIALAN!? INI MASIH PAGI DAN KAU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU, _GO DIE YOU FUCKIN' BITCH_!"

— peduli setan jika orang di seberang sana adalah seorang dosen yang punya janji bertemu. Alfred tidak akan segan menggahar siapapun yang berani-berani menganggu waktu tidur berharganya— _ya_ , setidaknya itu bisa membuat deringan telepon itu untuk enyah sementara.

" _Bangun,_ bad boy _. Melupakan janji kencan,_ huh _?"_

Baru dua detik jeda setelah suara itu menyahut umpatannya, Alfred segera memutar bola matanya seraya mendengus frustasi.

Tidak usah ditanya dua kali dan Alfred 100% sudah tahu persis siapa yang tengah menelfonnya itu— Ivan Braginsky; pria berusia dua puluh limas tahun, seorang direktur muda yang memegang saham perusahaan keluarga, yang juga berstatus sebagai teman _sex_ -nya. Tidak ada yang lebih diketahuinya tentang pria berkebangsaan Rusia itu selain tubuh bongsor dan senyum _childish_ yang selalu melekat di persepsi wajah— _oh_ , jangan lupakan syal _beige_ senada rambut yang selalu menemaninya ke manapun pergi tak peduli angin ataupun hujan. Alfred mendengus gusar sekali lagi seraya membenarkan posisi tidur dan menarik kacamatanya— memalingkan wajah ke arah kalender demi memastikankan adanya kesalahan tanggal; namun nihil, Alfred melengos karena kenyataannya hari ini memang sudah jadi tanggal yang dijanjikan kencan 2 hari lalu saat pria bongsor itu tiba-tiba menemuinya di tengah jam kampus. _Hell no_. Ingat hari di mana pria itu dengan terang-terangan mengaku sebagai _sex friend_ di antara teman-temannya, Alfred F. Jones yakin pria itu memang sengaja datang untuk menggodanya.

" _The heck_ , _commie_! Tapi kita berjanji kencan jam 11 siang, ingat—"

" _Bukankah sudah kukirim pesan dari semalam bahwa kita memajukan jadwal kencan 2 jam lebih cepat? Dalam 15 menit, kujemput kau ke rumah."_

Belum sempat Alfred mengutarakan harapan kecilnya untuk menyempatkan diri mengunjungi McD sebelum jam kencan— dan Ivan Braginsky seketika memupuskan harapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kalian tahu rasanya hidup sebagai anak di tengah pasangan gay?_

.

.

Alfred F. Jones sudah pasti sangat memahami rasanya. Bayangkan; sudah 8 tahun masa hidupnya dihabiskan bersama seorang pasangan gay muda yang bahkan saat itu salah satunya baru menginjak usia kepala dua. Dulu dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil tidak berdaya; yatim piatu, lemah, sampai ketika sepasang gay yang baru 2 bulan mengikrarkan janji pernikahan datang ke panti asuhan yang saat itu menjadi tempat bernaungnya. Wajah Alfred pucat pasi, berprasangka buruk bahwa pihak panti dulu memang berniat membuangnya karena Alfred sendiri tahu persis krisis yang terjadi saat itu— jumlah anak yatim piatu membeludak sementara pihak panti tidak dapat menampungnya, mau tidak mau menyerahkan beberapa anak kepada beberapa pihak yang butuh adopsi anak— yang sialnya— saat itu Alfred sudah terdaftar sebagai anak yang akan diadopsikan bersama adik kecilnya yang terpaut 3 tahun di bawahnya; diadopsi oleh pasangan bersangkutan yang tanpa basa-basi segera mengaku sebagai _dua_ ayah mereka.

" _Jadi namamu Alfred,_ eh _? Perkenalkan, namaku Arthur Kirkland. Mulai hari ini, kau harus memanggilku_ Dad _,"_

Awalnya, tentu saja, Alfred takut. Apalagi untuk anak bertubuh sekecil dia, mendapat orang tua dadakan (plus merupakan pasangan sesama jenis) yang tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan datang dan segera mencantumkan mereka pada akta keluarga tanpa menunggu barang 2-3 hari penyesuaian. Alfred kesulitan beradaptasi seminggu, untung adik kecil yang diketahui sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berdarah sama sejak jaman di panti asuhan dulu; bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat. Padahal Alfred begitu tahu adiknya itu sangat pemalu, apalagi terhadap orang yang baru dikenal— detik itu Alfred menyadari bahwa kehatangan yang diberikan kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai orang tuanya itu— _tidaklah_ main-main.

" _Dad_ , aku mencintaimu."

Pria keturunan Rusia itu dapat mendengar jelas gumaman seorang _United States_ yang meluncur tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah udara kosong yang menghimpit mereka. Sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan di depan wajah sang pria berkacamata; Ivan memastikan apakah pria di sampingnya itu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Tiga detik sebelum Ivan memutuskan untuk meneriaki telinganya, dengan cepat Alfred menepis tangannya seraya mengalihkan pandang. _Persetan_. Dia bahkan tidak ingat dengan jelas kalimat apa yang meluncur lewat bibirnya tadi.

"Melamun, _da_? Aku bukan ' _Dad'_ -mu, Al. Tolong ketahui posisimu saat ini tengah berkencan denganku, jadi lupakan sejenak soal ayahmu di rumah, bisa?" wajah skeptis dibalut senyuman palsu itu menunjukkan bahwa Ivan memang tengah mentertawakannya. Alfred mendecih sarkas. Bisa-bisanya di tengah keadaan seperti ini pikirannya terbang ke mana-mana; ini pasti efek waktu tidurnya yang terpotong akibat dering telefon sialan dari si _commie_ brengsek di sebelahnya ini. Mau menyalahkan juga tidak bisa, dia yang teledor melupakan soal pesan masuk yang seharusnya sudah 10 jam lalu diterimanya. Alfred menggerakkan sebelah tangan dari sakunya, menatap sinis ke Ivan yang masih mentertawakannya; sengaja memasukkan cemilan banyak-banyak ke dalam troli demi mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya. _Masa bodoh_. Nanti dia paksa direktur muda Rusia itu yang membayar. Bentuk tanggung jawab atas perihal waktu tidur itu, dan kencan yang berakhir tidak menyenangkan karena ternyata dia cuma dipaksa untuk menemaninya berbelanja ke super market.

"Ah, Al. Sudah kubilang _vodka_ yang kau ambil itu salah, _da_. Natalya suka _zubrovka_ , sementara yang kau ambil itu _pertsovka_. Jadi tolong jangan sembarang ambil atau aku akan menghukummu di ranjang."

Natalya, Natalya— Natalya lagi. Alfred memang tahu betul alasan kenapa pria bongsor ini menyeretnya paksa untuk membantunya berbelanja di super market, sudah pasti karena adik kesayangannya itu sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Katanya sih dia ingin menyiapkan kejutan. _But_ , _please_. Kenapa dia yang harus jadi korban perbudakan?

"Ini yang kau sebut kencan?" Alfred mendorong troli besar yang mereka bawa menjauh ke arah berlawanan, cepat-cepat mengganti _vodka_ yang diambilnya (yang sebenarnya memang sengaja dibeli untuk menjahili Ivan) dengan apalah tadi namanya— _oke_. Dia tidak mau Ivan sampai benar-benar menghukumnya hanya karena alasan sepele. Kau tidak mengerti seberapa mengerikannya pria _Russian_ itu ketika mengamuk di ranjang— tidak hanya sekedar diikat paksa kemudian dijejali _dildo_ di mulut maupun lubang pantat; tapi kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk dikurung seharian di dalam kamar dengan beronde-ronde _sex_ sampai mulutmu kebas dan pantatmu seolah mati rasa. Alfred bersyukur dia bukan perempuan— bayangkan jika dia sampai mengandung anak haram dari putra tunggal keluarga Braginsky itu. _Euw_.

"Aku terpaksa mengganti waktu kencan kita dengan ini, _da_. Aku lupa hari ini ulang tahun Natalya sementara aku sama sekali tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Aku berjanji akan mengganti waktu kencan kita, jadi—"

" _No need_ , _commie_."

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kali pria Amerika itu melengos, dia sendiri tidak ingat. Secepatnya dia mencari-cari barang-barang di daftar belanjaannya— rasanya muak. Dia ingin cepat pulang. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktunya di McD bersama Mathias dan kawan-kawannya yang lain daripada membantu Ivan mengurusi hal yang (baginya) tak penting.

.

.

.

.

 _If you smile at me like that_

 _It's hard for me to not feel anything_

 _._

 _I've already had several cups of coffee_

 _But why do I still feel like I'm in a dream?_

.

.

.

.

Alfred tidak menyangka akan datang hujan di penghujung musim panas seperti ini.

Pria itu mengeratkan kedua jemarinya, mulai merasakan hawa dingin— mengutuk apapun itu perkiraan cuaca yang baru sekali ini meleset di luar dugaan— ataupun dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa menyanggupi ajakan kencan pria komunis itu tanpa tahu akan berakhir menjadi pesuruh begini. Dan sekarang lihatlah mereka, terjebak berdua di dalam mobil si pria Rusia, hanya berdua, dengan pria bersangkutan yang malah asik mendengkur di sebelahnya.

Alfred menopang dagu sembari memakan _chips_ yang dibelinya— hasil memeras dompet putra direktur itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu hujan reda sembari mendengarkan lagu dari _handphone_ atau mendengarkan celotehan radio membosankan di sebelahnya. Sementara seandainya kunci mobil tidak ditahan Ivan, mungkin dia akan segera membanting setir ke rumahnya sendiri dan meninggalkan Ivan bodoh itu di luar sambil terlelap di dalam mobilnya. Dia bosan menunggu. Hujan deras begini; ditemani pria yang yang asik tidur karena alasan semalaman lembur kerja— lalu kenapa pula dia mengajukan kencan ini? Buang-buang waktu. Alasannya karena Natalya— _lalu jika kau sebegitu menyayanginya, kenapa kau tidak menjadikan adikmu sendiri sebagai_ sex friend _-mu?_ — oke, Alfred akui dirinya sudah mulai gila.

 _Incest_. Hubungan keluarga. Seakan menamparnya kembali pada kenyataan yang tengah di hadapinya, mempertanyakan sejak kapan sebenarnya dia memandang Arthur sebagai sosok yang berbeda.

 _( Hanya saja memang terlalu berat mengakui bahwa dia memang mencintainya. )_

Pria itu bernama Arthur Kirkland. Ayah angkatnya sendiri. Ya, _ayah_ angkatnya. Delapan tahun lalu dia hanya menganggap sesosok berkebangsaan Inggris, dengan ranum kehijauan, dengan senyum tulusnya walaupun kadang keras kepala dan gengsian— Alfred mengagumi sosok ayahnya itu sebagai sesosok _hero_ dalam hidupnya. Delapan tahun dia sudah membesarkannya. Delapan tahun pula dia merasakan ikatan batin yang semakin erat bersama pria yang sama— yang berbeda dengan ikatan batinnya antara Matthew Williams sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri. Dan, salahkah jika Alfred kecil mengatakan ini pada Arthur sebagai gambaran perasaannya?

"Dad _, aku mencintaimu."_

Itu yang diucapkannya ketika seperempat masa dari delapan tahun setelah Arthur muncul dalam hidupnya. Dan, sejak itu pula Alfred bak menyadari bahwa Alfred tidak lagi sekedar menganggapnya sebagai keluarga, namun sebagai sosok yang sama seperti Francis menganggap Arthur bagi dirinya.

 _( Ya, mecintai_ ayah _-nya sendiri. Dan kau sebut itu sebagai hubungan terlarang? )_

Hampir memejamkan mata karena mati bosan— Alfred merasakan sebuah eksistensi dingin yang mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang, membenturkan kepalanya dengan sandaran kursi mobil yang kemudian diubah posisi menjadi lurus telentang. Tanpa ada aba-aba, peringatan, tanda-tanda— dia bisa melihat Ivan tersenyum _childish_ sembari mengikat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala. _Glek_. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _commie_?"

Ivan tersenyum sembari menarik bingkai kacamata Alfred dan menaruhnya ke tempat aman. "Kau akan menerima hukumanmu, Al. _Vodka_ yang kau beli ternyata salah."

Aw, _great_. Setidaknya itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah serasa mati beku di sini.

.

.

.

.

 _If my friend saw me, he would've cursed at me_

 _I'm not used to being like this or saying this_

 _But in front of you, it's like I was never like that_

.

.

.

.

Karena Ivan Braginsky begitu memahami sosok lain dari dirinya.

Alfred sendiri tidak ingat kapan kali pertama dia bertemu dengan pria Rusia itu. Yang dia tahu, pria itu menghampirinya dalam keadaan mabuk, sembari memesan cocktail vodka, dan sedikit berbincang sampai tiba-tiba Alfred sendiri yang— _ekhem_ — menyerangnya. Sialnya pertemuan mereka malah berakhir di ranjang; Alfred mengutuk dirinya yang sembarang bertaruh bahwa wine lebih baik dari vodka, sehingga membuatnya kecolongan minum banyak— tapi lebih daripada itu— yang membuatnya malu adalah karena ini (garis bawahi) _pengalaman pertamanya_ bersama seorang laki-laki.

" _Alfred F. Jones, aku tertarik padamu. Mulai hari ini jadilah teman 'kencan'-ku."_

Ya. _Tidak lebih_. Alfred kira Ivan hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai _sex friend_ — memang begitulah kenyataannya. Toh, mereka memang tidak benar-benar saling menyukai. Ivan tahu Alfred menyukai ayahnya sendiri— dan Alfred tahu Ivan mencintai teman ayahnya yang satu lagi. Pria albino bernetra darah. Coba dia ingat— kalau tidak salah pria itu putra sulung perusahaan pesaing si Rusia sendiri.

"Gil …,"

Perayaan ulang tahun gadis Belarus yang kelewat meriah itu membawa mereka pada keadaan mabuk. Setelah itu, entah ada angin apa (alasan paling masuk akal adalah karena keadaan Ivan yang saat itu memang tengah mabuk berat); Ivan segera menghempas Alfred ke ranjang kamarnya dan melakukan penetrasi pada tubuhnya tanpa menunggu kata persetujuan. Alfred melenguh. Padahal bokongnya masih terasa sangat sakit setelah Ivan menghajarnya dengan tiga ronde sex di mobilnya siang tadi. Anggap sebagai bagian dari hukuman— kira-kira begitu. Ivan Braginsky mana puas kalau hanya menyetubuhinya 3 kali dalam sehari. Dan setelah puas melakukan beronde sex lagi hingga larut malam— inilah mereka. Alfred yang tengah menikmati pemandangan malam sembari menyesap kopi hangat yang sempat-sempatnya dibuat di pertengahan malam sejam setelah pergelutan malah mendengar pria _beige_ itu mengigau. Bukan namanya, bukan pula nama Natalya— Ivan dengan samar namun terdengar jelas, menyebut nama orang terkasihnya. ( _Hei_ , memang apa pula yang dia harapkan?)

Kepala Alfred berputar seraya terkikik geli. Dan, setelah menghabiskan kopinya, dia beranjak— mengambil satu persatu pakaiannya yang tergeletak kusut di lantai, memakainya dengan rapi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 subuh. Alfred yakin Arthur akan mendampratnya setelah pulang nanti. Sembari jemarinya sempat menyentil gemas dahi pria Rusia itu hingga memerah dan Alfred dapat mendengar Ivan sesaat meringis dalam tidurnya— Alfred berbalik merenggangkan tubuh, berjalan ke arah pintu, mengukir senyum palsu yang tercekat jelas di wajahnya.

" _Good night_ , _commie_."

Tidak, dia tidak iri. Karena kenyataannya hanya sebatas inilah hubungan mereka.

.

.

 _( Namun kenyataannya juga bahwa dasar relung hatinya, entah kenapa; jujur saja terasa begitu sakit. )_

.

.

.

.

 _Why you still going to be pretty no matter how much I look?_

 _You're_ _ **unfair**_ _. Just stop it right there._

.

.

.

.

"Alfred F. Jones! Kau begadang lagi?"

Teriakan Arthur di pagi hari begini rasanya membuat perasaan Alfred semakin terasa runyam. Baru saja dia duduk dan menyeruput susu paginya sembari mengoleskan selai coklat pada permukaan _toast_ — Arthur tahu-tahu muncul dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan ocehan tidak jelas. Alfred melengos sebelum akhirnya mengabaikannya seperti biasa, "seperti yang kau lihat, _Dad._ "— menangkup _toast_ pada mulutnya dan menyeruput susu paginya (lagi). Bisa dilihat Arthur yang semakin geram dengan tingkahnya sementara Francis berusaha menenangkan 'istri'-nya itu dengan senyuman sumringah. Alfred hanya memutar bola mata tidak peduli, sementara Matthew Williams, yang duduk tidak jauh di dekatnya, hanya diam dan menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

Umur mereka memang tidak jauh— maksudnya di antara dirinya dan Arthur— jadi membangkang sedikit, sudah jadi hal yang lumrah. Alfred masih sibuk menyantap _toast_ -nya, kemudian beralih kepada sereal, seketika mengalihkan perhatian ketika Francis berkata begini;

"Hari ini aku ada undangan kegiatan di kantor, jadi selama tiga malam aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah."

Oh, tentu saja, Alfred merasa beruntung tidak sampai menjantuhkan sendok di atas serealnya; atau itu akan membuat perhatian semua anggota keluarganya teralih karena suara kegaduhan yang diciptakannya. Alfred bergeming, menatap diam mangkuk serealnya, sementara telinganya sendiri diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan seksama— memutar otak. _Ayolah._ Otaknya berjalan sendiri untuk menyusun sebuah rencana.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang malam tadi?"

"Maaf, _mon cher_. Aku lupa. Semua barang keperluanku sudah kusiapkan, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat." Arthur mendengus. "Selama tiga hari aku yang akan menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anak, jadi—"

"Jangan racuni anak-anak dengan masakanmu mentang-mentang aku tidak ada, _eh_?"

" _Bloody hell_. Francis, _you_ —!"

Dan, keseharian berlanjut seperti biasa— seharusnya. Jika saja Alfred tidak merencanakan sesuatu dengan otak busuknya.

.

.

.

.

 _Seeing me be like this or say this_

 _I know it's too fast but— but you the one who make me say this._

.

.

.

.

Cengkraman vertikal pada kedua sisi bahunya itu, jujur saja, membuat Alfred meloloskan lenguhannya. Matanya terpejam erat, sementara tangannya mendorong keras kepala lawan di depannya yang tengah (dipaksa) berpangutan dengan bibirnya. Saling dorong, menjegal, lawan— Alfred dapat merasakan Arthur mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya kuat sementara sebisa mungkin Alfred menahan rasa sakitnya. Balas menggigit dan Arhur kalah— reflek membuka mulutnya yang secara tidak sadar malah memberi Alfred kesempatan untuk menjelajah mulutnya lebih ke dalam— mengaduk isi mulutnya, menggeliti langit-langitnya, dan bergelut sepihak dengan lidah pria yang saat ini mati-matian menahan perlakuannya. Napas keduanya tidak teratur; putus. Arthur menjerit frustasi sembari mencakar punggung Alfred yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun.

"Mmmmff— Al … brengsek—!"

Alfred menulikan pendengarannya, mengabaikannya, tidak ambil pusing, dan memang tidak mau peduli— Arthur yang saat ini, adalah miliknya. _Miliknya_ seorang. Setidaknya sampai Alfred berhasil memenuhi tubuh itu dengan eksistensinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Dad_."

Lenguhan panjang; dan Arthur merasakan rasa panas itu sekarang beralih menjejal wajahnya.

.

.

 _( Alfred tertawa. Dan Arthur, entah sejak kapan, tertarik jatuh ke dalam dasar jurang. )_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _If you already know, please stop playing around_

 _I'm getting more and more lost in you_

 _But if you play games with me— It'll be too cruel_

 _I gotta gotta slow down_

 _._

 _._

 _I ask myself, why I'm being like this?_

 _But instead of a clear reason, the trembling feelings tell me_

 _Nothing else is important. I'm already calling you again_

 _._

 _._

" _ **I know it's really strange.**_

 _ **But don't say anything and just listen**_ _."_

 _._

 _._

 _I know it's unfair. Am I being selfish?_

 _Your eyes, your nose, your lips_

 _I wanna be the only one who looks at you, am I being too greedy?_

 _I know it's unfair. I'll tell you straight up_

 _Any more and it'll be dangerous, dangerous, take it slow._

 _._

 _._

 _Lirik (terjemahan) diambil dari :_

 _EXO,_ **Unfair**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Next Part_

(ditulis dengan judul yang berbeda)

.

 **CHOICE**

 **Ivan Braginsky** x **Alfred F. Jones**

[ Russia x America ]

.

" _Which for no reason I endured. It was my personal choice— to live in your lies."_

.

.

.

 **RnR, please?**


End file.
